The Ras family of proteins are important in the signal transduction pathway modulating cell growth. The protein is produced in the ribosome, released into the cytosol, and post-translationally modified. The first step in the series of post-translational modifications is the alkylation of Cys.sup.168 with farnesyl or geranylgeranyl pyrophosphate in a reaction catalyzed by prenyl transferase enzymes such as farnesyl transferase and geranylgeranyl transferase (Hancock, J F, et al., Cell 57:1167-1177 (1989)). Subsequently, the three C-terminal amino acids are cleaved (Gutierrez, L., et al., EMBO J. 8:1093-1098 (1989)), and the terminal Cys is converted to a methyl ester (Clark, S., et al., Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. (USA) 85:4643-4647 (1988)). Some forms of Ras are also reversibly palmitoylated on cysteine residues immediately N-terminal to Cys.sup.168 (Buss, J E, et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 6:116-122 (1986)). It is believed that these modifications increase the hydrophobicity of the C-terminal region of Ras, causing it to localize at the surface of the cell membrane. Localization of Ras to the cell membrane is necessary for signal transduction (Willumsen, B M, et al., Science 310:583-586 (1984)).
Oncogenic forms of Ras are observed in a relatively large number of cancers including over 50 percent of colon cancers and over 90 percent of pancreatic cancers (Bos, J L, Cancer Research 49:4682-4689 (1989)). These observations suggest that intervention in the function of Ras mediated signal transduction may be useful in the treatment of cancer.
Previously, it has been shown that the C-terminal tetrapeptide of Ras has the "CAAX" motif (wherein C is cysteine, A is an aliphatic amino acid, and X is any amino acid). Tetrapeptides having this structure have been shown to be inhibitors of prenyl transferases (Reiss, et al., Cell 62:81-88 (1990)). Poor potency of these early farnesyl transferase inhibitors has prompted the search for new inhibitors with more favorable pharmacokinetic behavior (James, G L, et al., Science 260:1937-1942 (1993); Kohl, N E, et al., Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. USA 91:9141-9145 (1994); deSolms, S J, et al., J. Med. Chem. 38:3967-3971 (1995); Nagasu, T, et al., Cancer Research 55:5310-5314 (1995); Lerner, E C, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270:26802-26806 (1995); Lerner, E C, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270:26770 (1995); and James, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:4454 (1996)).
Recently, it has been shown that a prenyl transferase inhibitor can block growth of Ras-dependent tumors in nude mice (Kohl, N E, et al., Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. USA 91:9141-9145 (1994)). In addition, it has been shown that over 70 percent of a large sampling of tumor cell lines are inhibited by prenyl transferase inhibitors with selectivity over non-transformed epithelial cells (Sepp-Lorenzino, I, et al., Cancer Research, 55:5302-5309 (1995)). Inhibiting farnesylation has been disclosed as a method of treating hepatitis delta virus infection, (Casey, P, et al., WO 97/31641).